Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4z-6+5+2z}$
Rewrite the expression to group the ${z}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4z + 2z} {-6 + 5}$ Combine the ${z}$ terms: $ {6z} {-6 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {6z} {-1}$ The simplified expression is $6z-1$